


when it rains, we kiss

by diazsbuckaroo



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angry Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Angry Evan "Buck" Buckley, Angst and Fluff, Buck and Eddie dating, Buddie angst, Firehouse 118, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, I promise it ends with a happy note, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Protective Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, buddie AU, rain storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazsbuckaroo/pseuds/diazsbuckaroo
Summary: eddie sees buck’s actions on a call as reckless, and the two fight.(but then kiss and makeup in a rainstorm :) )
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 167





	when it rains, we kiss

**Author's Note:**

> hope y’all like this one!! fluff and angst, but happy ending I promise. who doesn’t love buddie fluff and angst! 
> 
> thank you all for the kudos and comments it really means a lot!!! :)))

“I’m not gonna apologize for doing my job!” Buck snaps, probably coming off harsher than he originally intended. He turns around towards Eddie so fast he makes himself dizzy for a second.  


Buck carefully studies Eddie’s facial expressions, and body language, that could kill him if that was possible. He shakes his head, turning back around towards the open garage door. 

“Hey, why can’t you see my side of this?” Eddie grabs Buck’s hand, catching his attention before he gets too far out of reach. 

“I do, Eddie. But that doesn’t matter. I had to go over that cliff slide.” 

“But Bobby didn’t authorize it, you know he could’ve fired you right? Recklessly, stupidly endangering your life and that kid’s life at the same time.” He strikes, like a dart in Buck’s chest. 

“Bobby’s fine with.” Buck grits his teeth, running his tongue behind them like a barrier for him to shut up and not bite his boyfriend’s head off. “That kid, that little girl is alive because of me, she’s back at home with her family tonight instead of lying in a morgue.” He takes his index finger, pointing it to the right as he speaks. “And I’m still here.” He sarcastically smiles. 

To that, Eddie rolls his eyes, scoffing and shoving his hands in his elbows across his chest. 

Buck doesn’t bother to look behind him as he walks, he’s beyond ready to go home and decompress before he says accidently says something to Eddie that he knows he’ll regret. It’s raining- monsooning- on this chilly LA night, and the fact that it’s still raining rubs salt in the wounds of the two firefighter’s argument. The whole reason Eddie’s so pressed is because the entire time they were at the call it was pouring, easily making the unstable cliff side susceptible to a mudslide and collapse, but Buck went down anyways to rescue a small girl that slipped off the side, without it being stable enough for him to repel off. There’s a million ways that could have ended badly for Buck and that kid, ways Eddie doesn’t want to get into. 

Buck throws up his hood on his jacket, stepping out into the rain. Eddie watches him fiddle in his pockets for his car keys while he walks.

Maybe he’s overreacting. It is their job and all, putting their lives on the line is part of it. But he just can’t imagine what life would be like without Buck, his boyfriend, his son’s pseudo father, his best friend, and that’s what’s scaring him enough to be angry. He could of easily lost Buck tonight, if that cliff slide broke off with him there off the side of it. 

He can’t let Buck walk away, drive home angry at him. That’s how he left so many arguments with Shannon, and Eddie consciously promised himself to never let that happen in another relationship he was part of. 

Buck’s still in his view, and he sprints to catch up with him outside. Eddie’s not wearing a jacket, and his clothes are already soaked through just being out here for 30 seconds. 

“Hey.” He shouts. Buck doesn’t give. 

“Buck, Buck.” Eddie repeats, now close enough to grab his arm, turning Buck around. His face is in a frown, and Eddie can’t tell if the marks on his face are from tears or the rain. They connect eyes, Buck inhaling deeply through his nose so loudly Eddie infers it as out of annoyance. 

Eddie moves closer to Buck, shifting his head to the left so he can have enough room to kiss him. Eddie take Buck’s lips onto his without any resistance, though Buck doesn’t pucker back right away. It takes Buck a couple of seconds to push aside everything they said, all their fighting to want to kiss him back. He drops his keys back in his pocket, freeing his hands to interlock behind Eddie’s head as his tongue finds Eddie’s mouth. 

Eddie starts to pull away, gently resting his forehead into Buck’s and exhaling enough so Buck feels it on his flushed cheeks.

“I never want to live a life without you, Buck, and I’m sorry if I crossed a boundary tonight. We’re firefighters, we do dangerous stuff. I gotta let that go.” 

“You know I love you Eddie Diaz.” Buck smirks, clearing his throat of being raspy. “Even when you get overly bossy and protective of me.” 

“Love you too Buckley.” Eddie places his lips passionately back on Buck’s, gasping for air in between jolts of electricity coursing through his body. The rain’s picking up its intensity, now rumbles of thunder even being heard in the distance. Buck’s hair is soaked, all the more reasons Eddie wants to run his fingers through it, pushing his tongue deeper into Buck he swears he can touch his tonsils. Both guy’s shoes are swamped, their clothes matted down and sticking to their skin like magnets, the thought of possibly being struck by lightning there in both their minds but, hell. 

Neither man wants to pull away.

They might just stay here until morning. 


End file.
